Bella's On The Run
by LenaLuna
Summary: Bella is already on the run from james with her vampire brothers when she meets human Edward and his father. Can she protect him when James catches up, or is he vamp chow? May become Rated T later and if NESSISARY by request by several people M
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Bella is already on the run from james with her vampire brothers when she meets human Edward and his father. Can she protect him when James catches up, or is he vamp chow?

Chapter 1- New school

Time to go to a new school. I havent been to a school since I was a human. This is going to be interesting, I thought as I walked into school.

Its been 15 years and the school still looks the same. I walked down the hall to my new classes. This isn't going to be cool, with a bunch of little kids. I got to class and the teacher introduced me, he was the same teacher I had when I was in this grade! Uh, oh.

"Welcome to the class Ms. Swan. And I take it you're my old students daughter, I remember another Ms. Swan." He said.

"Uh, yeah." I said, smiling, "She said to say 'hi' to you."

Mr. Rein nodded, "Well come on in." He said, and let me in, introducing me to the class.

I smiled and he said, "Class, this is Isabella Marie Swan, Jr. Isabella, this is the class." He introduced, "Please sit with Mr. Cullen, Mr. Cullen would you please raise your hand?" He asked.

A boy with bronze hair, about 18 two years older than I was when I was changed, raised his hand. I walked over and sat beside him. "Hi." I said as the teacher began the lesson.

He looked at me for a moment and nodded, "Hi."

"I'm Isabel, as you just found." I said.

He smiled, "Yeah, I'm Edward. The teacher didn't really say that, to formal."

_Yeah, I know, I've known him for almost 2 decades_, "Yeah, I used to have a teacher like that, they are such drags." I agreed.

Edward smirked. I had a feeling we are going to get along.

**Six Weeks Later**

"Hey, babe, do I finally get to meet your parents?" Edward asked, while we, well he- I told him I was on a diet- were eating lunch.

"Uh…." I wasn't really sure how good of an idea that was, but I've been promising him for today so, I had to say something, "Actually…. Actually, you can meet my brothers. My parents died in a wreck." I said.

Edward stared at me, "Oh, I'm sorry." He said, reaching for my hand. I usually pulled back but this time let him, "Dang, you're cold." He said, putting his other hand on mine trying to get it warmer.

_Thanks for the try but its not going to happen, hun. _I appreciated the effort. "Uh… yeah, its really cold today." I said.

"So, I get to meet them?" Edward asked.

I thought, oh gosh, Jasper always had a hard time not killing humans and Emmett's been bugging me for years to kill him. Erik was Jasper's best brother so I didn't guess he was going to help.

I nodded, I could take care of it, "Okay, sure." I said.

After school, Edward kissed me on the cheek and said, "Hey, I'll meet you at your house, alright?"

I nodded and he got into his car. I saw a car screech on the ice, and it was heading straight for me, from the side. I saw Edward was already in his car. His jaw dropped and everyone's faces turned shocked. It was only with my vampire senses I saw everything.

I suddenly, had to save the person in the car: Taylor Smallwood, one of my friends. I stopped the car, and it skidded until I ground my feet into the ground and it stopped. I stared at the person in the car and then I was gone before they realized I was there, before anyone did.

I raced home. When I got home, my brothers looked at me casually and said, "Hi sis!"

I stared at Emmett, "What?"

"We heard you were finally going to bring your boyfriend over." Jasper said.

Erik smirked. I stared at Emmett, "No… well… yes. But he is NOT your snack, so stay away!" I said.

Erik's smirk turned into a full blown grin and Emmett just shook his head, "Aw, we wont hurt the boy…"

"Just… shake him up a little." Jasper said.

I gave them a warning look and began to say something, but then, I heard a knock on the door. I raced to the door, "No touching him." I mouthed to them and opened the door.

Edward was there, "Hey, darling… uh, I thought that you were run over…. You scared me to death."

I gave him an innocent smile, "I didn't get run over… where did you get that?" I asked.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett and Erik exchange glances. Edward stared at me for a long time and then said, "Yes, of course, its just someone got hurt- Taylor Smallwood. Everyone says her guardian angel helped because she's not dead… but…"

I smiled and let him in, "Well come on in, honey."

He walked in and saw my giant brother Emmett, my tall brother Jasper- with a dark look on his face, and Erik who was as tall as him with a dark look on his face.

I glared at them from behind Edwards back, "Edward this is my brother Emmett, my other brother Erik, and my strict brother Jasper." I said, gesturing to everyone.

Edward smiled, a little- no very uncomfortable. I knew it was Jaspers powers, he shook hands with Erik, Jasper, and Emmett, but I could see that Emmett's hand was tightening on Edward's. Emmett was huge, muscular so I could see why he intimidated Edward.

"Lets go to the kitchen and I'll get started on dinner." I said, trying to get him to be more comfortable.

He nodded, eager to leave.

"Wait, Edward, Buddy, why don't you stay here with us for a while, so we can get acquainted with our dear sisters brother?" Jasper said, darkly, putting his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"No, no, Edward can come with me." I said.

I pushed Edward to the kitchen and growled to Emmett, "When any one of your girlfriends get here, I'm going to make sure their lives are miserable."

Emmett smirked, "Yes, but we have to leave soon anyway, we arent stupid enough. You on the other hand didn't take into consideration James coming."

I froze, James… the vampire who is hunting me down with his coven. It seemed every time he got close to catching me, I got split up from my brothers. He had almost caught me 3 times in the 15 years hes been after me. He hated me because when I was human, he changed me but I ran, I got away faster. Now, he hated the fact that he let me live and he wanted to finish the job.

I shook my head at Emmett, "Be quiet, I can take care of it."

Emmett shook his head and I went to the kitchen, "Okay sorry." I said.

And then Edward smiled and shook his head, "Its okay." He reached over to get a glass and it fell, hitting his leg after shattering. A scratch went up his leg. He jumped, "Whoa!"

And I saw some blood come out. Oh no! I heard a growl, my breath stopped, oh god. Then, I spun around, just in time to grab Jasper. We collided and I held him back, he snapped at me. His eyes were crazy.

I pushed him back and then pushed back, we were sliding across the floor like a rock slide.

Edward's head snapped up in surprise when he saw him. I growled at Jasper, and he was pushing me back, closer to Edward. No! I pushed and pushed and then finally got him back a step. Then we fell over and I was tackling him. I held him there and he snapped at me, lifting me off him.

I grabbed his hands and pulled him back, so he couldn't get to Edward. I saw Emmett and Erik watching Edward, with dark eyes, holding their breath. "JASPER!" I gasped, he was going to win if this went on.

He growled, "Let go before- I have to- hurt- you." I didn't see him in his eyes.

My eyes shot wide and I slapped him across the face. He grabbed my hand and threw my to the wall, "JASPER!" I gasped as I hit it.

Edward was frozen, seeing something wasn't right. And Jasper stalked toward him. I jumped up and tackled him to the ground. Jasper twisted around, "Stop it!"

I shot a pleading glance at Emmett and he sighed and he and Erik pulled Jasper out. I looked up at Edward, oops. He stared at me like I was crazy. "What… what just happened?"

I stared at him and backed up a step, "W-what do you mean?"

"Isabel, I know something's going on, now stop with the games and tell me!" He demanded.

I stared at him and he continued, "First the car, and now this! I don't think that this works for me, Isabel, I have to know."

I stared at him, speechless. "Uh… I.. I, uh…"

"Please, Isabel, just give me a straight answer… please." He said.

I stared at him, "But… I cant…"

"What do you mean you cant?!" Edward demanded, annoyed and furious at me, I guess I understood.

"I… If I do… it could kill you…"

"Oh, don't play games! I could tell Jasper wanted to kill me just now! Don't I get an explanation why?!"

I stared at him, and then said in a low voice, just low enough for human ears, "Vampires kill humans…"

He stared at me, "Vampires? What the hell are you talking about?!"

I shook my head, red tears forming in my eyes, "Vampires… they kill humans blood…. Sets them off."

He stared at me, "This isn't about Vampires! This is about what's going on!" Edward said.

"Don't you see what I'm trying to tell you?" I asked him. Then light shined in through the window. Then the light hit my skin, the clouds had parted for a moment. I watched Edward and his eyes were on my sparkling arm.

"You… you mean… you're a…"

"vampire."

****Hehe, what do you think? These ideas keep hitting me, and today I had my compute with me, so what do u think? Should I continue? Srry its so long, I hope I kept your attention! Hope you enjoyed it! Tell me if I should continue or just go ahead and continue the other stories… And yes! I am continuing the others!hope it wasnt to fast for you! let me know how to improve bye! Thanks R&R!****


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward stared at me for a long time, and then said, in a slow voice, "You mean… you and your brothers are…"

I nodded, not wanting him to say it… not wanting this to have ever have happened, tears of blood streaked my face.

I heard a radio upstairs:

__

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

: "Turn that racket off!" I screamed upstairs.

The radio turned off but I heard Emmett's snickering.

Edward didn't smile, "Isabel… why didn't you just tell me?" He asked.

"B-because… you would get scared… you'd run…" I said, looking down at my feet, ashamed.

Edward walked toward me, "Isabel… Isabel… you thought I would leave you?" He asked me.

I didn't look at him and just nodded.

He stood next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling my chin up to make me look at him, "Isabel… I would never, ever, leave you… Isabel… cant you see? I'm in love with you."

I stared at him and he wiped the red tears away from my eyes like they were normal ones, like they weren't monstrous. "But… Don't you see me? Don't you see I'm a monster?" I asked him.

He touched the glitters on my arm, "Sweetie, I don't think you're a monster… I think you're beautiful…"

I stared at him and smiled a little… "How… how you do you love a monster?" I asked him.

"Isabel… if you were a monster you would have let Jasper kill me… you wouldn't have tried to not kill everyone in that school from the start." Edward said, still not letting go of my chin.

I stared at him for a long time, "Edward… Edward you cant love me."

"But I do." He said.

"Well… you cant… I'm sorry… its just… James…"

"Who's that?" Edward asked.

"He… he's another vampire… he's hunting me… he'll hurt you if he catches up with me, Edward…. I don't want you to get hurt because of me."  
"But I can take care of myself… Isabel don't you see? I would die for you, love, don't worry, I cant take care of myself?" He said, trying to reassure me.

I felt my heart give a squeeze. "Edward… I just… I really love you… I love you to much for this to happen…" I said in a low voice.

Edward shook his head, "But Isabel… don't you see? There's no turning back on this… if James wanted to kill me, he would if you were here or not…" He said, trying to reassure me.

I stared at him for a long time, "Yeah… I know what you mean… but are you sure that you-"

He cut me off, putting a hand on my lips, "I'm sure."

"But you-" I said talking through his hand.

He pushed his hand all the way on my mouth, "I'm sure." He said.

I stopped and sighed, "okay…"

"Isabel, would you get in here." I heard Emmett demand from behind me.

I turned and saw him staring at me through the doorway. I sighed and pulled away from Edward. He sighed to and I said, "Be right back."

I walked into the living room and as soon as I got in there, Emmett grabbed my shoulders, spining me where Edward couldn't see. "What are you doing?" He demanded.

"What?" I asked.

His fingers gripped my shoulders roughly, "You know what! What just happened showed Edward cant know the secret. Isabel, we have to kill him." He said.

I looked at Jasper and Erik, "Uh, no." I just said simply.

"Uh, yes. Isabel, he can blow the secret." His fingers tightened, pain rushed through my shoulders.

"He wont, now Emmett let go of me." I said, "You're hurting me."

He stared at me, and he started to shake me, "No! You cant let him live, Isabel. We wont."

"Emmett!" I screamed at him.

Edward ran in, "What the-" Then he saw me. He ran to me and tried to get Emmett's fingers off, "Man, let go."

Emmett suddenly did only to grab him, "You have got to die! You cant know the secret!"

"Emmett! Please!" I screamed, getting up, he had thrown me down.

Emmett's fingers loosened and he threw Edward down, I rushed to stand in front of him, before Emmett hit him again, "No, Emmett, calm down." I knew I couldn't win in a fight with him, I couldn't even win with Jasper.

He growled at me, "Move." he said in a low voice.

I narrowed my eyes, "to get me out of this spot, you will have to kill me." I growled, with a challenging look in my eyes.

Emmett stared at me and clenched his hands into fists, but I stood my ground. He glared and then turned stalking out. Jasper and Erik were staring at me like I was crazy.

I looked at them, "What?" I put my hand down and Edward took it, letting me haul him up.

We walked back to the kitchen and he asked, "So, what, you kill humans?"

I looked at him shocked and then grinned, "Yeah, and I make their skins into rugs and use their teeth as chalk."

He stared at me in horror. Then I burst out laughing. He stared at me and then smirked, "oh, it was a joke."

I smiled, "NO!" I said sarcastically, "But… yeah I kill animals when I HAVE to." I looked down, "I feel guilty, but yeah."

He nodded, "You didn't do that though. You didn't make yourself have to. Humans eat animals to."

I nodded smiling up at him, "Yeah, thanks, sweetie."

"Anytime." He said smiling, putting both arms around my waist.

He bent down to kiss me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, but then when our lips touched, I felt a burn in my throat. Oops, I never noticed, huh? He was really warm as he pulled me closer. Then, went he tried to make the kiss go deeper, I pulled away.

He looked at me with hurt in his eyes, "Edward…" I said caressing his face, "I… you have to remember… I'm a vampire… it's… hard…"

"Oh… I'm sorry." He said, "I didn't mean to cause you pain…." cupping my cheek.

I smiled and rubbed my throat a little, easing the burn. He sighed, "I'm sorry." He was about to let go, but I pulled him back close to me as he could go without me thinking I was going to hurt him.

He smiled and then he said, "I should go…" It was already 9pm I noticed.

I nodded, and smiled, he looked at me hurt that I was smiling.

I shook my head, "I like to watch you sleep."

He stared at me, jaw dropped, "You've been to my house?" he looked confused, how would I know where his house was?

"What else does a vampire girl do at night? I can assure you we don't sleep." I said.

He stared at me, "How do you not sleep?"

"Well… I can, but its more of an ability if I ever want to, and then other vampires cant though."

He nodded, "Well… alright then come back with me tonight." he said, his arms tightening around my waist.

I thought a moment, "Well… its really late…." I began looking over to the side.

"Please?" Edward whispered alluringly.

I looked shook my head a little and he caught my chin, lifting my face up straight towards him, so I had to look up at him. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Please?"

I shivered and sighed, "Fine."

He smiled, "Thank you." He said, satisfied, letting go.

I sighed and he held my hand leading me out, "Where are you going?" Jasper asked, suspiciously.

"Where do I usually go?" I asked him.

He shook his head and I went back with Edward to the car, he was smiling.

****

**Hope you liked it! Of course I am going to do a mind over madder thing and much more twilight things to come! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When we got there, Edward went to the door and I jumped up to the window on the second floor, he stared at me in surprise. I winked at him and went in.

When Edward finally came inside, after talking to his dad Carlisle and saying "hello" to his mom, Esme, I was waiting. I layed down on the bed, staring at the ceiling with my hands folded over on my stomach. My eyes were closed and I heard him walk in. He walked over to the bed silently and went to sit beside me on the bed. He laid down right there beside me, "hey." he murmured.

A little smile appeared on my lips, "Hey, Edward." I said, not opening my eyes.

He passed his hand over my hair, pushing it out of my face. I sighed, I felt the flames finally, having noticed them only one other time. "Are you alright?" He asked, in a whisper.

I nodded, finally opening my eyes to look over at him, his face was a little closer than I expected, "What makes you think I'm not?"

"I thought vampires didn't sleep." He said.

"Yes, but I can, I wasn't going to sleep, I was getting comfortable." I said, turning on my side towards him like he was.

He smiled, "I'm glad, make yourself at home."

I closed my eyes for a moment, resting and then opened them, not really tired at all. "Being able to sleep stinks sometimes, because I get tired after about 2 months."

Edward smiled, "I wonder what you would look like when you sleep."

"No different, I suppose, I don't see how it would be." I said, quietly, looking him in the eyes.

He smiled, "I suppose…." He cupped my cheek, kissing me full on the lips again.

I froze a moment and then he put his other hand on my waist, and I cautiously put my hand into his hair and pulled his face closer, just a bit and his hand curled around my waist, pulling me closer.

Then his lips started to get a bit carried away after a minute or two. I sighed I didn't want to pull back, but his lips were getting a bit impatient, he traced his mouth down my jaw line, "Please." He whispered, "I promise I wont let it get to far. Please." He said, quietly.

I shook my head, and then he traced his lips down to my throat, "Please…"

I shivered at his hot breath, and sighed, melting into his warm arms, he pulled his lips back to mine, and then before I realized it, his hot breath was on mine. My whole body stiffened as a fire went through my throat, but I couldn't bring myself to pull away.

He pulled me closer, sighing.

I let out a low sigh/moan. He started to move one arm up to my throat, pushing my face as close as he could.

He fit perfectly with me.

I suddenly felt the burn racing up and down my throat and my mouth felt thirsty, even if his was there.

Suddenly, I pulled away. Both of our breaths were racing and Edward stared at me, he sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Its alright, but its late, you should get some sleep. We have school tomarrow." I said, quietly.

Edward's arms got tighter, "Stay?"

I sighed and nodded, smiling, "Yeah."

He sighed and turned me over easily, and put his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. And I let him doze off to sleep.

~*~^_^~*~^_^~*~^_^~*~

I got up and sat over at the edge of the bed, and curled up watching Edward sleep. I watched him for hours until his alarm went off. He shot up and then looked where I was, confused.

"Pst." I whispered and he looked at me.

A tired smile broke his face, "You stayed." he said quietly.

"Yeah, but my brothers are so going to give it to me for that." I grinned and he just smiled, reaching over grabbing my hand and pulled me over beside him and then I grinned, "You have to get up." I said giving him a gentle nudge.

"Aw, but Isabel…." He began kissing me, but I pulled away.

"Up, Edward. You're gonna be late for school."

"Arent you coming?" He asked.

"No, its going to be sunny today." I said, it took him a long moment to understand what I just said with how tired he was.

"Oh…" he said, "So what do you do when the day is sunny?"

I looked away.

"Oh… I guess I know."

"Well, I make sure they don't suffer." I said, about the animals.

He nodded, "Never thought you would, you're to much of a soft heart." He said smiling.

I shrugged and said, "Well, get up. Before you fall asleep again." I pushed him up and stood with him.

He sighed, "ugh, I just woke up."

"Get dressed and ready for school, I'll meet you after school." I said.

He sighed and I jumped out the window, jumping out of the window. I heard him fall back onto the bed. I jumped back up and grinned, "Get up."

He groaned and got up, and I went home.

~*~^_^~*~^_^~*~^_^~*~

After school was over, I had come back from hunting, I got to the school and Edward wasn't there. I sighed, where was he? No one was there after a while, and I still waited at the top of the building. Edward never showed up, I saw his car, but where was he? I went into the school and walked down the hall.

I didn't hear anything, and then I heard something out an exit door. I raced over there and heard, "Guys, I really don't want any trouble…"

"Oh? Well, loverboy you've found it." Jasper?

I was frozen. Emmett's voice came, "Guys, guys, lets be reasonable. Bella is only worried for his safety, why don't we help her? Why not compromise?" Emmett said, calmly.

"What do you suggest?" Jasper asked.

"Well… why don't we just get little Eddy here to just… leave her alone? Can you do that Edward? For the sake of your life?" Emmett asked, in a dark, dangerous voice.

I was still frozen, but relief washed through me, they weren't going to kill him. But then I realized what they were wanting him to bargain. There was quiet, "Now guys… you know I cant do that." I heard Edward say.

I let my breath out. Emmett said, "Now, Edward, we don't want to kill you, but it wouldn't be much of a bother." his voice was so low I doubted Edward heard but then he said,

"Guys… I… I don't know if I can do that… honestly."

"it's simple, we catch you at our house, we kill you, we catch you talking to her we kill you, we catch her at your house-" Jasper began.

"You kill me?" Edward almost asked.

"See, you got it. That's all we ask of you. And then, we don't have to kill you." Jasper said.

Quiet… then, "Yeah… alright guys." Edward said, in a shaking voice.

"Good man." Erik's voice came. And then they were gone.

I went in and saw Edward standing there, frozen, tears were welling up in his eyes. I stared at him for a long time and then went up to him, putting my arms around his stomach.

He turned around and looked at me for a long time, deciding what to do. "Edward… they are only bullies they wont-"

Edward cut me off, "Bella… they can and they will…"

"Don't you love me enough to-"

"I do, but I cant just let you get hurt to because of your brothers, you know they would hurt you just to kill me…" He said quietly.

I stared at him, "You don't think I can take care of myself? Of you?"

He shook his head, "Honey, its not about that, its about… its just easier okay?" He tried to pry my hands off of him and I realized that they had gotten stiff, he couldn't move them, his tries became less gentle, and I let go.

He sighed and put my hands in his on my sides then kissed me, quietly. When he pulled away, I wished he wouldn't but what would I do? Make him kiss me? Disgraceful. I sighed, closing my eyes.

"I love you still…" he said quietly.

I didn't think he meant for me to hear it because even with vampire senses it was hard to hear. I didn't open my eyes, "Please Edward…. Please don't… you don't have to do this…" Tears were falling out of my eyes.

Edward sighed, "I wish I didn't."

Then he let go and I opened my eyes to see him leave. I stared after him, frozen in spot so I wouldn't chase down the car, and he was gone. Gone…. Forever… Because of them….

****

**Omg srry I'm making it twilight! Is it to much twilight? Let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**i was waiting for more reviews and ive finished the story, but im not going to post until i get 20 reviews. all people have done was add me on favorites thanks but i'd love a review once in a while :D

Chapter 4

Last night I was staying at his house and now I'm watching him leave me… I knew he had to, I knew I would have to if my brothers said that to me and I were human. I knew James would catch up with us and I knew that my brothers would have killed him on the spot if they had to.

I sighed and then walked home as slow as a human. When I finally got there, my brothers were watching the football game. I opened the door and came in, closing it behind me. Then Emmett looked up, "Hey sis, how was hunting?"

He sounded like he didn't just ruin my whole life! I turned around and punched the wall. Then I saw a whole in the concrete. I turned around and then walked upstairs with their shocked eyes following me.

"Ouch." I heard Erik.

I growled under my breath and then decided that this was really the time to go hunting. I raced to the woods and then heard something, a deer. Hm…

~*~^_^~*~^_^~*~^_^~*~

I finally finished hunting and it was dark. It must be midnight. I snuck over to Edward's house one last time. When I got there, I saw all the lights off. I went over to his window on the 2nd floor. Edward was there asleep, peaceful.

I sat on the window sill watching him sleep, right in front of me. He was so peaceful. He looked less… worried… less… upset.

I sat there and watched him, I thought I heard him say, "Bella. I love you… please… don't go…"

I sat there and watched in amazement, he's never talked in his sleep before…

"Bella… Jasper don't you DARE." He growled in his sleep, he jumped a little and I thought he woke up, but he fell back, "Bella." he said in a smaller voice.

Well, I guessed I got the gist of the dream. I watched him sleep for the rest of the night, wishing it were last night again… when his alarm went off, I couldn't leave, so I hid behind the windowsill. I knew it was stupid but I just couldn't leave. Edward got up grunge-ily and stared at the wall, "Ugh, this is just going to be pure torture."

I got off the window sill and jumped down sitting on the grass. Edward… Edward… why did you…? I sighed, and then I heard Edward coming, I got up and ran, home I had to go to school today, but what if my brothers saw me?

They could kill him if I don't go… Then I hit the ground running to school. When I got there- only a few seconds later- I saw my car still there. I sat in the car, and waited for people to get there. Everyone was there, except Edward and my brothers. When I realized this, I put the car in reverse and it spun out of the parking lot.

I realized I made a mistake, stomping the gas because the ice slid the car to go into the side of the building. I spun it the opposite way and then the car was sliding the same direction but pointing away, I stomped the breaks and the tires squealed. The passanger side of the car hit the building, but I pulled it out of reverse and stomped the gas pedal again.

The car spun side to side as I turned the steering wheel. I grabbed the break just in case and the miles per hour counting gauge told me that the car was quickly going: 50, 60... 80.… 100. I slowed the car to 60, and spun it the oppisite way it was supposed to go and the car slide the way I wanted it to.

I went straight down my street and then to Edward's. The car spun into the street and I hit the break, causing the back of the car to slide to the left, right, then back. Then it stopped, right in front of his house.

I felt my blood was racing and I almost forgot I was a vampire. I turned the key in the ignition and then, got out as fast as I could, running inside. Edward's folks weren't home, so I ran into the kitchen. Edward was standing there, staring at Jasper and Emmett and Erik, "I don't have any idea what you are talking about." He said, before noticing me.

I growled from the doorway, they looked over, "Do I have to keep seeing you about to kill or change or whatever Edward?" I asked, annoyed.

Emmett stared at me, 'YOU were the one driving like a maniac? I thought it was someone else…"

I glared at him, and said, "So what are you boys doing?"

Emmett glared, "We warned Edward not to be near you, not to talk to you, not even to let you come here."

I stared at them, "Guys, I'm 35- not physicly but still- I think that I can make my own choices."

"He took the fact we let him go for granted." Jasper said, as if I never said a word.

"I keep telling you guys, I never saw her." Edward said.

I glared, "He didn't."

"Then why is your scent here?" Jasper asked.

"Because I am here right now." I retorted.

"You know what I mean. You were here earlier." Jasper said. Edward looked at me in surprise.

I ignored Edward's look, "Get out, now. I don't need you to tell me what to do." I said annoyed.

Erik snorted, "I don't think this is going to just brush off our shoulders, no madder what you say about it, hon." I was surprised that was the longest speech I had ever heard him say.

I glared, "Why are you guys doing this? Making my life harder for what? For your own-" then my cell phone rang.

I growled in frustration and then took it out, "What?"

Then I heard who it was. "Bella?"

"James?" I whispered, fear and adrenaline rushed into my veins, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to warn you, dear, I have my new coven now." I froze, listening to James's voice, that now seemed distant, "That's right, 40 vampires trained and armed to kill vampires, especially little vampire girls like yourself."

I stared at Emmett, nothing else to stare at, he was shocked.

I couldn't get my voice back for a moment, and then when I could find it, I said, quietly, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because it's never fun to find you when you're not ready. You'd just die then, but oh, I don't want them to kill you, that's not the plan, my dear, the plan is to kill your brothers. And you're mine." He said, and the phone line went dead.

****

**What did you think? Sorry for the cliffy, had to end it somewhere and I loved this one J thanks R&R and I will post again hehe**


End file.
